Goodbyes
by TheShatteredLight
Summary: Goodbyes are never easy, but they always come. Eventually. An Eleven/Amy fic set midway through the 5th series. Rated T for later chapters. R&R! :D
1. Prologue: The End

_**Goodbyes - Prologue**_

"_The sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day. This broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace. Shadows fade into the light; I am by your side, where love will find you…"_

~What About Now, Westlife

**Characters/Pairings**: 11/Amy

**Author's note**: Just a sort of spur of the moment chapter from the Eleventh Doctor's point of view. Set somewhere during series five and will include my own interpretation of the seriously EPIC kiss between the Doctor and Amy ^_^ This story was inspired by the brilliant wallACEwho who wrote the amazing Sparks in the Air :D

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Goodbyes are never easy but they always come. Eventually. One trip he'd promised her. One amazing trip that had turned into four. Although he certainly wasn't complaining; it had been a short relief from the constant loneliness of being a Timelord, and he enjoyed her company. Very much so. She was brave, smart, funny and feisty too; he'd received quite a few slaps during the short time they'd spent together. He touched his cheek, letting it linger there for no longer than a second before he returned to hitting various areas of the console with his trusty mallet.

There was a flash of movement in the shadows and he instinctively raised his gaze, his green eyed stare meeting with the hazel one of another. Red hoody. Blue converse. He smiled, his companion's choice of shoe style instantly reminding him of his former self. He winced as the memories he'd tried so hard to forget came rushing back… Rose… Martha… Donna… Jack… Mickey… River Song… Madame de Pompadour… Another name was about to be added to the list and it pained him to think about it. So many people he'd lost and this time, _he_ was asking _her_ to leave.

He felt something brush against his elbow; she was there, beside him, her red hair reflecting like fire in his emerald gaze; a fire that was soon to be extinguished; a fire that was soon to be just a mere memory. She looked up at him, the smallest of a smile upon her lips. All he could do was smile back; a feeble reassurance in the bleakness of the situation.

"**Anyway**," he said, blinking and turning away from her as he desperately tried to keep his composure. One more button, one more lever, one more thwack. The gentle hum of the TARDIS accompanied his thoughts, lulling him into a silent reverie.

* * *

Go on, hit the review button. It's lonely...*sniff* I'll give you a cookie? :P


	2. Chapter 1: Geronimo

**Goodbyes Chap. 1 – Geronimo**

**Characters/Pairings: 11/Amy**

**Author's Note: **Ah! Peoples! Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you like my story. ^_^ And so, without further a due, COOKIES ALL ROUND! Oh, and Aldurnamiyanrandvora, here's a chocolate chip one *gives you cookie* :D

Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter. I was having serious debates of whether to finish this story off. My writing style seems to have changed while I've been away, so this maybe the final chapter (I wrote this a while back and completely forgot to post it). Ah well, we'll see how it goes! :)

Anywho, enough of my rambling! Are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we'll begin. (Sorry, I couldn't help but quote the Wire XD)

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

All he had to do now was pull the final lever that sent the TARDIS into flight. Just a pull of a lever and she'd be on her way home. His hand found the grip, worn smooth with use, and he clutched it tightly, gritting his teeth. He couldn't do it. Why was he doing this? She didn't have to go. Did she? So many places he had yet to show her and here he was, about to send her packing.

And then her pale hand found his, her warm touch igniting a small, reluctant fire in his belly as her fingers closed around his own. She looked up at him with those big hazel eyes; there was so much meaning in that one look, so much…something. "**Geronimo?**" she said quietly, the smallest of a smile settling on her features.

_No. Say no! _He took a deep breath…"**Geronimo**."

They both pulled the lever downwards, hard, and the TARDIS lurched into action, throwing the two travellers this way and that as it embarked on its erratic flight through time and space. The joy that normally lit up his companion's face at the mere thought of such a thing had been replaced by a silent pondering, her brow furrowed in deep thought. He caught her gaze; he saw it in her eyes, the sadness; a mirror image of his own.

After much incessant jerking and shuddering, the TARDIS ground to a halt. The silence that followed it was deafening.

The man at the console flicked a few switches and then turned to face the redhead, his hands tucked firmly in the pockets of his infamous tweed jacket. "**Leadworth, year 2010 AD**…" He smiled slightly and indicated to the door with a quick nod of his head. He knew that beyond it lay the bedroom of his friend, a friend who was about to say her final goodbye. "**Your bedroom**." he concluded. "**Just like I promised**."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm working on a new story, though (with _much_ longer chapters) based around the truly EPIC kiss in Flesh and Stone. Review? You know you want to…:P


End file.
